The present invention relates to automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to automotive vehicle trim retained on a door or the like by weather stripping.
Decorative trim molding on vehicles is very popular in the automotive industry. Decorative trim positioned about doors or the like adds aesthetic value to the vehicle. Ordinarily, this vehicle trim is secured to the door by auxiliary fasteners, such as screws, clips, rivets or the like, to retain the molding onto the vehicle. While these types of fasteners are satisfactory, designers are always searching for alternate methods.
The following U.S. patents illustrate several types of devices which retain automotive trim molding onto a vehicle. The patents are as follows. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,714,256, issued May 21, 1929 to Bailey; 2,435,523, issued Feb. 3, 1948 to Weaver et al; 2,606,635, issued Aug. 12, 1952 to Clingman; 2,671,541, issued Mar. 9, 1954 to Kramer; 2,888,684, issued June 2, 1959 to Icenhower; 3,634,991, issued Jan. 18, 1972 to Barton Jr. et al; 3,714,751, issued Feb. 6, 1973 to Lackey; 3,766,697, issued Oct. 23, 1973 to Jackson; 3,968,613, issued July 13, 1976 to Meyer; 4,119,325, issued Oct. 10, 1978 to Oakley et al; 4,147,005, issued Apr. 3, 1979 to Meyer; 4,147,006, issued Apr. 3, 1979 to Kruschwitz; 4,165,083, issued Aug. 21, 1979 to Dochnahl; and 4,649,668, issued Mar. 17, 1978 to Skillen et al.
Accordingly, the present invention provides the art with a system to secure automotive trim molding to a vehicle. The present invention provides the art with a flush glass weather stripping which secures automotive trim molding onto the vehicle. The present invention also provides the art with a trim strip that is retained on the vehicle without the use of auxiliary fasteners such as screws, clips, or the like.
From the subsequent detailed description, appended claims and drawings, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.